Les aveux d'un adolescent amoureux
by Darness K. M
Summary: [ UA Sans Surnaturel ] Un soir, Scott va faire une révélation choquante à Stiles, le genre de révélation qui pourrait mettre fin à leur amitié. Heureusement, leur amitié est plus forte que ça, surtout quand Stiles va se trouver un petit ami assez particulier...


**Alors je préfère prévenir avant qu'on commence à venir me chier dans les bottes parce que c'est pas assez décris, tout ça... Si vous voulez de la description, déjà, faut pas lire mes OS. Ensuite vous avez franchement le choix en matières de fics Teen Wolf et je vous oblige pas à la lire. J'écris pour mon plaisir, je le partage parce qu'apparemment ça plait à certain mais j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas de la High Quality.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à ceux qui s'y aventureront quand même. :)**

* * *

Les aveux d'un adolescent amoureux.

C'était une journée banale, Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski, meilleurs amis de toujours, s'ennuyaient tellement qu'ils avaient décidé de jouer à action ou vérité. Un jeu banal donc et aucun des deux ne pensaient que ça tournerait de cette façon.

« Action ou vérité ?  
\- Vérité.  
\- Tu as déjà craqué pour quelqu'un d'autre que Lydia ?  
\- Hé bien... Tu connais Matt ?  
\- Le photographe ?  
\- Oui ! Je t'assure que s'il n'était pas aussi obnubilé par la photographie, et accessoirement Allison, j'aurais peut-être tenté ma chance.  
\- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était ton genre.  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la question. Action ou vérité ?  
\- Vérité.  
\- Dis-moi le pire de tes secrets. Un truc tellement énorme que tu n'aurais jamais pensé me le dire un jour. » Scott réfléchit quelques instants.  
« D'accord mais ça va pas te plaire. Promets-moi de pas en faire toute une histoire ?  
\- Mais oui, je te promets, vas-y !  
\- Je suis amoureux de ton père. »

Stiles regarda Scott. Il le fixait sans savoir comment réagir. Il se leva, puis se rassit, le regardant à nouveau.

« Tu quoi ?  
\- Je suis amoureux de ton père.  
\- Mais il le répète en plus ! Mais mais mais... comment ? Pourquoi ? On annonce pas ça comme ça, déjà !  
\- Il y avait une manière de l'annoncer où tu l'aurais bien pris ?  
\- Non ! Enfin... il te considère comme son propre fils !  
\- Oui, et bien désolé de te le rappeler mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas son fils tout comme je ne suis pas ton frère.  
\- Tu tu tu... non, je suis sûr que tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu me dis... c'est pas possible !  
\- Stiles, calme-toi... Ce n'est pas quelque chose de sale, je suis juste amoureux. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de me mettre avec ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'en saura jamais rien. »

Stiles fixait son meilleur ami, mitigé sur ses sentiments, il était très loin de se douter d'une telle chose. Son frère de cœur était amoureux de son père... c'était tellement dingue qu'il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à s'en remettre. Mais en même temps, il se sentait assez triste pour Scott, à vivre un amour à sens unique...  
Il le prit doucement dans ses bras pour un câlin des plus amical.

« Désolé je voulais pas réagir comme ça mais... ça m'a choqué. » Scott sourit doucement et caressa le dos de son ami.  
« Ce n'est pas grave, Stiles. Je comprends. »

o o o

Les jours étaient passés et cette histoire semblait derrière eux, principalement parce qu'ils n'en parlaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique.  
Scott venait de sonner chez les Stilinski et c'est le Shérif qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Oh, Scott. Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour, Stiles n'est pas là ?  
\- Non, je le pensais avec toi... » Le père soupira lourdement, se demandant où avait encore bien pu disparaître son fiston.  
« Bon, tant pis, je n'arrive pas à le joindre... je le verrais plus tard.  
\- Tu peux l'attendre là, si tu veux. J'ai fais de la tarte. » Scott haussa les sourcils.  
« La fameuse tarte à la pomme ? » L'adulte esquissa un sourire, en effet c'était la seule pâtisserie qu'il savait préparer.  
« Celle-là même.  
\- Comment refuser ! »

Le Shérif sourit et le laissa entrer pour lui faire goûter sa tarte, et Scott se régala tout bonnement tout en parlant de diverses choses, notamment de sa mère. Le Stilinski et elle se connaissaient depuis des années et Scott mettrait presque sa main à couper qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre.  
L'adulte termina ensuite de se préparer pour aller travailler.

« Je te laisse surveiller la maison, tu diras à Stiles qu'il reste de la pizza dans le four !  
\- Pas de problème, bon courage !  
\- Merci. »

Ils se sourirent de manière entendu avant que le Stilinski quitte enfin les lieux. Scott tenta une nouvelle fois de joindre Stiles, en vain. Tournant un peu en rond, il se mit finalement à faire la vaisselle en attendant. C'est peu après que l'hyperactif rentra enfin chez lui.

« Me voilà !  
\- Ah bah quand même, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! » Stiles haussa les sourcils avant se se diriger vers la voix. « Ton père est parti au travail, il a laissé de la pizza dans le four. » Le fils du shérif plissa le regard, un peu dubitatif.  
« T'es en train de faire la vaisselle, là ? » Scott se tourna enfin vers lui, un peu surpris.  
« Ben... ouais ? » Il ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait dans son comportement, avant de faire le lien avec ce qu'il lui avait avoué quelques jours plus tôt. « Tu sais, je faisais déjà la vaisselle de temps en temps ici avant, ça n'avait rien de tendancieux.  
\- ...Oui, oui. Exact. C'est juste que maintenant que tu m'as dis ton secret...  
\- Je t'ai aussi dis que je ne tenterais rien. C'est ton père, c'est pas touche. » Stiles lui sourit doucement.  
« On se la partage cette pizza ?  
\- Avec plaisir ! »

o o o

Les années ont passés, Scott & Stiles sont toujours aussi proche. Scott est bien sortis avec deux filles mais ce n'était pas pareil, il n'y avait pas cette petite étincelle qu'il recherchait tant. C'est ainsi qu'arriver à la fin du lycée, il était toujours autant amoureux du père de son meilleur ami. Peut-être même plus qu'avant. Stiles l'avait bien souvent surpris en pleine contemplation de son papounet, le regard rêveur, mais il n'avait rien dis. C'était peut-être plus difficile pour Scott que pour lui, et il l'aimait trop pour réussir à lui en vouloir une seule seconde. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, il le savait pertinemment. Que ça tombe sur son meilleur pote et sur son père là c'était vraiment... à la fois cocasse et perturbant.  
Ils avaient eu leur diplôme, Stiles amplement alors que Scott de justesse, mais ils l'avaient eu ! Ils étaient pris dans la même université et avaient décidé de prendre un petit appartement pour eux deux. Ils auraient bien entendu des petits jobs à côté. L'important pour eux étaient de rester ensemble et de s'entraider pour réussir. C'était ça, des amis.

Ils venaient de terminer de faire leur valise, ils prenaient la jeep de Stiles pour partir, celui-ci serra son père une dernière fois dans ses bras.

« Sois sage et surtout écoute Scott, je n'ai pas envie de venir te chercher au commissariat là-bas.  
\- C'est bon Papa, toi aussi tu vas me manquer ! » Ils se sourirent. Le Shérif était terriblement fier de son fils et même s'il avait eu du temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'il allait partir du nid, ça lui faisait toujours un petit quelque chose. La maison allait être si vide sans l'hyperactif.  
« Reviens en un seul morceau, d'accord ?  
\- Ouais, on se revoit aux prochaines vacances, ça va aller, P'pa. à bientôt ! »

Stiles quitta la maison pour ne pas pleurer sous l'émotion devant son père. Ne laissant que Scott et le Shérif dans la maison.

« Prends soin de mon fils, Scott.  
\- Comme toujours, Mr Stilinski. Je.. hm... avant de partir, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose d'important, mais ça ne devra jamais sortir d'ici. » Le shérif haussa un sourcil, un peu méfiant.  
« Je t'écoute.  
\- Voilà, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour dire ça mais... je suis amoureux de vous. » L'adulte ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Il était habitué aux âneries de son fils, oui. Pas celles de Scott.  
« Pardon ?  
\- Je sais. Je sais que vous me considérez comme un fils, et que c'est parfaitement impossible entre nous, la différence d'âge, vous n'être pas gay et même par rapport à Stiles ce ne serait pas... enfin, voilà. Je sais déjà tout ça, mais ça dure depuis longtemps, on ne va certainement pas se voir avant un moment et je passerais le plus clair de mon temps chez ma mère quand je serais ici donc... j'aimerais juste passé à autre chose. ça vous parait certainement dingue, et je le conçois, mais j'y ai réfléchis... je voudrais juste que vous m'embrassiez. » Le Shérif cligna des yeux. Heureusement pour lui, Scott avait expliqué assez lentement pour qu'il puisse comprendre mais il avait quand même du mal.  
« Est-ce que c'est une blague ?  
\- Non, je suis très sérieux. Peut-être que si vous m'embrassez ça fera s'évanouir toutes mes illusions à votre sujet... et de toute façon je pars juste après.  
\- C'est hors de question.  
\- S'il vous plaît.  
\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?  
\- C'est juste un baiser. »

Le Stilinski regardait le meilleur ami de son fils, déconcerté. Il lui faisait son regard de cocker et il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas. Il soupira.

« Juste un baiser, il n'y aura jamais rien de plus.  
\- Oui. »

L'homme s'approcha de l'adolescent avant de presser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit la main du plus jeune venir caresser sa nuque afin d'approfondir un peu le baiser. En se détachant de lui, voyant son sourire, il se dit que Scott était loin de sa désillusion.

« Portez-vous bien. »

Et il partit rejoindre Stiles dans la jeep avant de partir tout deux vers leur nouvelle vie, bien que Scott ne disait pas adieu à cet amour non-conventionnel.

o o o

Scott & Stiles avaient bien fais leur rentrée et même si l'un était plutôt dans les activités sportives et l'autre dans les sciences, ça s'était bien passés, le plus important et qu'ils se retrouvaient tout deux dans le même appartement à la fin de la journée. Peu importe leurs horaires, ils mangeraient toujours ensemble le soir et se bloqueraient le dimanche pour une journée tranquille, entre eux, à regarder des dvds ou jouer, tout dépendait leurs envies du moment. Ils apportaient beaucoup d'importance à leur moment rien qu'à deux, ils allaient être un peu débordé par les cours, les jobs et les devoirs... mais ils n'avaient aucune intention de commencer à mettre de la distance entre eux.

D'ailleurs, la distance était vraiment minime une fois qu'ils dormaient, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un lit deux place qu'ils se partageaient. ça avait été décidé pour économiser de la place, ne pas devoir acheter deux lits, et surtout à cause des terreurs nocturnes ou insomnies de Stiles. Il dormait toujours mieux avec son Scotty-chauffant-et-rassurant.

Les jours étaient passés et tout se passait bien, dans le meilleur des monde. Du moins, jusqu'à cette nuit où Stiles commença à secouer Scott en pleine nuit.

« Scott ! » Le brun fronça les sourcils tout en clignant des yeux.  
« Quoi ?  
\- Je t'ai jamais demandé. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te plaire chez mon père ? » Il le regarda, perplexe, puis jeta un regard à son réveil.  
« Stiles... Il est 3h du matin...  
\- Je sais ça ! Mais depuis que tu m'en as parlé, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions !  
\- ça fait trois ans maintenant ! Je pensais que cette histoire était derrière nous !  
\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour te rendre autant accro ? » Scott haussa les épaules.  
« Je sais pas moi... Il est protecteur, il fait toujours son possible pour aider les gens, il est attentionné, il a un regard tendre, toujours si viril... Rhaa mais pourquoi tu me fais dire ça ?!  
\- La vache, c'est super sérieux...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je te l'aurais jamais dis si c'était... qu'une passade.  
\- Tu crois que je peux te le faire oublier ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Peut-être que si on couchait ensemble, tu finiras par passer à autre chose et... m'aimer ?  
\- Stiles... tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. » L'hyperactif fit la moue.  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
\- Parce que tu me considères comme ton frère.  
\- Eh ben justement, quand tu m'as dis ça, tu m'as aussi fais prendre conscience que je n'étais pas ton frère.  
\- écoute, tu es fatigué, moi aussi, et visiblement tu laisses un peu trop tes hormones parler...  
\- Mais, Scott...  
\- Je sais, Stiles. Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais toujours près de toi. » Stiles sourit doucement à son frère de cœur et se laissa enlacer. « Dors maintenant.  
\- Je t'adore, Scotty. »

Le brun esquissa un sourire tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami et ne tarda pas à se rendormir, peu de temps après suivi par celui qui se tenait dans ses bras.

o o o

Scott & Stiles étaient connus pour être toujours fourrés ensemble, au point que les rumeurs allaient bon train sur ces deux-là. Certains disaient qu'ils étaient juste meilleur ami, d'autres disaient qu'ils étaient aussi proche que des frères et enfin certains affirmaient qu'ils devaient être ensemble. On ne les avait jamais vu en couple et ils partageaient un appartement. Le mieux dans tout ça ? Scott & Stiles restaient tout les deux flous sur certaines questions. Est-ce qu'ils étaient gay ? Scott répondait qu'il était bi, Stiles répondait qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était. Est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Scott disait qu'il aimait être avec lui, Stiles répondait que ça leur arrivait de faire des sorties. Aucun ne démentait sans pour autant affirmer quoique ce soit non plus.

Autant dire que les deux compères s'amusaient de la situation un peu ambigu entre eux deux. Pourtant, ils savaient bien tous les deux ce qu'il en était réellement. C'est sans doute pour cela que Scott ne s'attendait pas, en rentrant à l'appartement, nez-à-nez avec un Stiles. En costume de Shérif.

« Alors ?  
\- Alors... où est-ce que t'as eu ça ? » L'hyperactif roula des yeux.  
« Je l'ai emprunté à quelqu'un mais on s'en fout de ça ! Je te fais de l'effet comme ça ? » Le latino rit doucement.  
« Stiles... si j'étais excité par l'uniforme alors j'aurais certainement eu plutôt le béguin pour Parrish. » Stiles cligna des yeux.  
« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est à croquer et que l'uniforme lui va particulièrement bien... » Scott secoua doucement la tête et posa son paquet de course sur la table. Stiles fit la grimace.  
« Tu dois manger des légumes. » Lui dit son ami comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.  
« Oh arrête, on dirait... » Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, réalisant ce qu'il allait dire. « Non ! Oublie ce que j'allais dire ! D'ailleurs je n'allais pas dire ça ! Jamais ! »

Scott esquissa un sourire et commença à cuisiner, il lui ferait manger des légumes coûte que coûte.

Le Shérif lui manquait. Mais il était content de voir que Stiles commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait le béguin pour lui.

o o o

Une scène qui surprit encore plus Scott c'est lorsqu'il rentra un jour banal à l'appartement.

« Stiles ? Tu es là ?  
\- Il est sous la douche. »

Scott se raidit en entendant la voix inconnue et haussa les sourcils avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Là se trouvait un jeune homme, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, châtain et un corps parfaitement sculpté. Il se balançait sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées sur la table, il mangeait de la confiture à même le pot et à la cuillère. Qui était-il ? Et d'où se permettait-il de mettre les pieds sur SA table ?

« Tu dois être Scott, le colocataire de Stiles ?  
\- Euh ouais... et tu es ?  
\- Theo, son... partenaire ? »

Partenaire ? à son ton on pouvait deviner qu'ils n'avaient pas encore clairement définis leur relation. Mais là, Scott s'en fichait un peu, il restait fixé sur quelque chose qui le faisait autrement plus s'inquiéter. à la cheville du nouveau venu se trouvait un bracelet électronique.

« Tu pourrais t'habiller ! Tu ne vois pas que tu mets Scott mal à l'aise ? »

Stiles arriva en jetant ses vêtements sur Theo qui ricana doucement.

« Désolé, franchement, je m'en rendais même pas compte.  
\- ça va, c'est pas ce qui m'a le plus choqué... » Répondit placidement le brun.

Tout en s'habillant, le nouveau venu vint embrasser l'hyperactif.

« On se voit demain, chaton ? » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Oui et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Nouveau ricanement de Theo qui enfila sa veste en cuir avant d'embrasser à nouveau le Stilinski.

« à demain alors. Scott, à la prochaine. »

Il lui accorda un clin d'œil avant de partir. Scott resta planté là un petit moment avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« J'ai rêvé où il avait un bracelet électronique ? » Stiles se massa la nuque l'air presque gêné.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi tu craques sur les hommes de loi, moi ce sont les voyous...  
\- Ton père va en fait une syncope.  
\- Pourquoi il devrait le savoir d'abord ? Et pourquoi la première chose qui te vienne à l'esprit ce soit la réaction de mon père ?! » Scott était surpris que son meilleur ami prenne aussi mal sa remarque.  
« Stiles...  
\- Je sais ! Je sais que tu penses toujours à lui ! Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas réciproque, Scott, alors tu ferais bien de t'y faire, parce que ce n'est pas parce que tu es malheureux en amour que les autres n'ont pas le droit de s'amuser ! »

Scott recula d'un pas, il ne s'était pas attendu à des paroles aussi blessantes de la part de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci réalisait à peine ce qu'il avait dit, ce n'était pas prévu, mais c'était sortis.

« Scott, je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, le brun partant de l'appartement pour aller prendre un peu l'air dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il avait besoin d'évacuer cette tristesse qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Bien sûr, plus tard quand il revint à l'appartement, il trouva un hyperactif honteux et confus qui lui fit ses plus plates excuses.

Malgré les conflits, Scott & Stiles se réconciliaient toujours.

o o o

Les jours passaient et étaient assez paisible au final, bien que Scott commençait à envisager sérieusement à acheter un second lit, n'aimant pas trop l'idée d'aller dormir là après les parties de jambe en l'air de son meilleur ami et son petit-ami la fouinasse. Il avait commencé à se faire à la présence de Theo, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal. Il n'était pas méchant juste... juste lui. à fouiner, à faire comme s'il était chez lui, à s'imposer l'air de rien...

Alors que Scott faisait tranquillement ses devoirs, Theo l'approcha d'un air triste qui lui fit hausser les sourcils. Il était toujours torse nu d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiétait. Puis, le châtain lui montra le pot vide.

« Y'a plus de confiture.  
\- évidemment, t'as tout mangé.  
\- Mais il me faut de la confiture ! » Scott soupira doucement. Il était sûr que Theo jouait un rôle de gamin capricieux mais qu'il ne devait pas être vraiment comme ça. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus méfiant.  
« Il faudra que tu attendes que j'aille chez ma mère, c'est elle qui l'a fait. » Il se surprit à voir un sourire sur les lèvres de la fouinasse, comme quelque chose de nostalgique, alors qu'il contemplait le pot.  
« La chance. »

Scott ne savait rien de la vie de Theo et il n'était pas sûr que Stiles en savait beaucoup plus. Ils ne savaient rien sur ses parents, sa famille, ni ce qu'il avait vraiment fais pour avoir ce bracelet électronique.

« Ta mère ne t'en a jamais fais ? » Theo perdit bien vite toute expression et regarda sa montre.  
« Tu ne vas pas être en retard au boulot ?  
\- ça va, j'ai encore de la marge. Tu vas rester là ?  
\- Si tu veux bien. »

Petit sourire en coin de Theo. Scott roula des yeux, c'était déjà arrivé que Theo entre par effraction dans l'appartement donc il valait mieux le laisser là.

Il se prépara finalement et partit rejoindre son lieu de travail. En fait, c'est là que travaillait Stiles aussi, et ils avaient des horaires à peine différent. Lui travaillait à la cuisine alors que Stiles prenait les commandes et donnait l'addition, rien qui puisse le le faire maladroitement tomber par terre et tout renverser, en somme.

L'hyperactif fut très surpris de voir son père ainsi que Mélissa entrer dans le restaurant.

« Bonjour, Stiles.  
\- Papa... Il se passe quelque chose ?  
\- Pas du tout, on voulait juste vous faire une surprise.  
\- Ne dis rien à Scott s'il te plaît, je veux voir son air étonné ! » Dit Melissa en souriant.

Stiles sourit un peu en se disant que pour être surpris, il allait l'être. Il prit leur commande et ils s'installèrent à une table. En effet, quand Scott arriva pour leur donner leur plat, il fut médusé de les trouver là.

« Maman ? Shérif ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Melissa lui sourit.  
« Scott, je suis venu t'annoncer une grande nouvelle ! Je vais me remarier ! »

Tout en Scott se figea. Son corps, son cœur, son souffle. Plus rien ne fonctionnait. Elle était venu avec le Shérif... ça signifiait... il savait bien que ça finirait par arriver... mais si vite ? Il se sentait mal. Très mal. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter que le Shérif devienne son beau-père...

« Mon fiancé n'est pas venu parce que je n'avais pas envie que tu lui sautes dessus à votre première rencontre. »

Hein ? Tout se remit assez rapidement en route, il regarda sa mère sans comprendre.

« Qui est-ce ?  
\- Hmm... Tu te souviens de Derek Hale ? » Scott cligna des yeux.  
« Derek Hale ? Le seul survivant de l'incendie du manoir des Hale ? Le supposé pyromane ?  
\- ça n'a jamais été prouvé !" Se défendit la mère.  
« Maman ! C'est pas vrai... qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les mauvais garçons ?!  
\- Tous ? Comment ça ? » Demanda le Shérif en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Rien. Je... j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Et il repartit dans la cuisine. Sa mère allait se remarier. Avec Derek Hale en plus ! Ce mec devait avoir à peine 6 ans de plus que lui !

Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

o o o

à force d'y réfléchir, Scott avait peut-être mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Peut-être. D'abord, il devait confirmer quelque chose.

« Stiles, comment ton père et ta mère se sont rencontrés ?  
\- C'est simple, elle conduisait en état d'ébriété, elle a passé la nuit au poste de fil en aiguille... attend. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Et si toi et ton père vous aviez les même goûts ?  
\- Comment ça ? Je suis pas sûr de te suivre, là...  
\- Les vilaines filles. Ou, comme pour toi, les mauvais garçons. » Stiles cligna des yeux. Il essayait de comprendre, vraiment ! « ça veut dire que si je deviens un bad boy, j'aurais une chance avec lui !  
\- HO MON DIEU ! Scott ! T'as dis que tu tenterais rien !" Scott l'observa avant de hausser les épaules.  
« Si je suis un vilain garçon, je m'en tape. Je drague qui je veux et tant pis pour les autres. » L'hyperactif roula des yeux.  
« De toute façon, tu tiendras pas. Être gentil c'est dans ta nature, tu peux pas changer ça.  
\- Tu oublies que nous avons avec nous un expert en la matière, je veux bien sûr parler de Mr-La-Fouinasse personnifié !  
\- Tu n'oserais pas...  
\- Theo ! » Le petit-ami de Stiles qui était dans le salon arriva en entendant son nom.  
« Oui ? » Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres du Scotty-Boy.  
« Tu veux toujours ta confiture ?  
\- Bien entendu ! » Stiles soupira lourdement.  
« Il a osé... »

Mais ce n'était que le commencement des ennuis, autrement dis, le jour où Scott décida qu'il finirait par avoir le Shérif dans son lit, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

o o o

Scott n'eut pas vraiment le temps de mettre quoique ce soit en place. Quand sa mère l'appela.

« Allô, maman ?  
\- Je dois te parler d'un truc mais il faut que tu restes calme.  
\- D'accord ?  
\- Voilà, le Shérif s'est fais blesser lors d'une intervention, pas grand chose je t'assure, là on lui fait quelques points de sutures, alors rassure Stiles, d'accord ?  
\- Okay, on arrive !  
\- Quoi ? Non att- » Trop tard, Scott avait raccroché.

Il partit rapidement chercher Stiles, et qu'il soit en plein ébat amoureux ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde.

« Ton père blessé. Hôpital. On y va ! »

Après avoir assimilé cette phrase digne d'un télégramme, Stiles se leva rapidement pour s'habiller alors que Scott se trouvait déjà prêt, à l'entrée. Theo, à moitié habillé comme d'habitude, s'approcha de lui.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis.  
\- Je suis une bombasse.  
\- T'es une bombasse.  
\- Et tout ce que je veux, je peux l'obtenir.  
\- Exactement. N'oublie pas ma confiture au passage. »

Scott acquiesça et Stiles vint embrasser Theo avant de partir. Les voilà tous deux partis pour rejoindre Beacon Hills qui ne se trouvait qu'à une heure de route, fort heureusement.

Le Shérif soupira en les voyant arriver.

« ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine que vous veniez, c'est presque rien !  
\- Presque rien c'est quand même quelque chose. Il fallait que je m'assure que tu ailles bien de mes propres yeux. » L'adulte ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'inquiétude de son cher fils. Puis, il haussa les sourcils en regardant Scott.  
« Tu... as changé, Scott. » L'autre sourit en coin, c'est vrai qu'il avait plutôt un look de motard maintenant.  
« Et ça ne me va pas ?  
\- Si, je trouve que ça te va très bien, même. » Stiles était en train de fusiller son frère de cœur du regard. « Tu dois en mettre des filles à tes pieds. »

Scott venait de subir ce qu'on appelle un ascenseur émotionnel. Il s'était sentis si bien en entendant les paroles du plus vieux, et à présent, il se sentait si mal...

« Ah... ouais, bien sûr... des filles... » Il se pinça les lèvres tout en baissant les yeux avant de partir de la salle. Le père de Stiles haussa les sourcils.  
« J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Le fils soupira doucement.  
« En plein dedans, bien joué Papa. » C'était du sarcasme, bien sûr, Stiles n'avait aucune envie de voir Scott souffrir.

Sans doute pour cela qu'il laissa finalement son père le poursuivre. Il le retrouva sur le toit de l'hôpital, là où il pensait que personne ne viendrait le chercher.

« Scott ?  
\- Shérif, écoutez... ce n'est pas grave... ce n'est pas vous, c'est moi. Je ne suis pas normal, je... » L'adulte fronça les sourcils.  
« Pas normal ? Qui a bien pu te dire une chose pareille ?  
\- Personne, mais... vous savez...  
\- Tu es toujours amoureux de moi ? » Scott acquiesça doucement.  
« Oui.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien de spécial, pourquoi tu t'accroches autant à moi ? » Le latino secoua doucement la tête.  
« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vous aime, c'est comme ça... »

Le Stilinski passa doucement sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre.

« Ecoute, Scott... je ne peux pas te promettre que ça ira un jour plus loin entre nous. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu sois amoureux de moi alors...  
\- Alors j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. » Une flamme venait de se rallumer chez Scott. L'espoir. Il avait une chance ! Il en avait une ! C'était inespéré !

Et sans attendre, il reprit les lèvres du Shérif pour un baiser plus passionné.

o o o

Scott profita de son petit retour à la maison pour rencontrer son futur beau-père. Il lui parut aussi causant qu'il l'avait pensé. Il lui avait dis qu'il ne remplacerait jamais son père et l'autre avait simplement répondu que ce n'était pas son intention. Il ne paraissait pas méchant ni embêtant, après tout, l'important était que sa mère soit heureuse, c'est tout. Elle n'avait plus eu personne depuis son père, et c'était triste.

Il prit au passage quelques pots de confitures que sa mère avait en réserve, il lui expliqua d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient à présent un mangeur de confiture à l'appartement. Il passa la nuit là et les deux prirent la route de bonne heure le matin.

« Alors ? » Demanda l'hyperactif. Son meilleur ami le regarda, perplexe.  
« Alors quoi ?  
\- Avec mon père ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?  
\- Quoi ? T'as vraiment envie de savoir ?  
\- Je crois... je pense que je pourrais finir par m'y faire. Après tout, ça ne change rien à notre relation et puis... si les choses sont ainsi, je veux dire... moi je suis bien avec un criminel, et ta mère avec quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, et ce n'est pas ce genre de chose qui doit nous arrêter quand on aime quelqu'un, pas vrai ? » Scott sourit doucement. « En plus, t'agis déjà comme si t'étais ma mère donc ça changera pas tellement.  
\- Si j'étais ta mère, je t'aurais interdit de revoir Theo dès la première fois que je l'ai croisé. Je serais sur ton dos pour tes devoirs et surtout, je ne te suivrais pas dans tes bêtises... » Stiles sourit à son tour, amusé.  
« Scott, t'es comme mon frère et rien ne changera ça.  
\- C'est pareil pour moi. »

Au final, qu'ils restent amis, c'est tout ce qui les importait. Quand ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, ils ne purent se retenir d'échanger une expression à la fois amusé et tendre en trouvant Theo tout entortillé avec l'oreiller de Stiles. Même Scott voulait bien admettre que là, il était mignon.

o o o

C'était le grand jour, le jour du mariage de Derek et Melissa. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Mais Stiles en avait profité pour amener Theo et le présenter à son père qui n'était même pas au courant qu'il avait une relation.

Il se dit finalement que c'était une mauvaise idée, lorsque son père aperçut Theo et que son expression changea du tout au tout, il devint rouge de colère.

« Toi ! Ici !? » Il avait dis ces mots avec un telle rage... Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Theo sourit en coin.  
« Bonjour, Shérif. ça faisait un bail... » L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils, déconcerté.  
« Vous vous connaissez ?  
\- Ho oui un peu... Ton père est plus ou moins celui qui m'a coincé. » Fit-il fièrement. « C'est bien beau de me mettre un bracelet électronique, mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'à présent je vivais si près de votre fils... » Enchérit-il perfidement.  
« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda le Shérif, un peu perdu et toujours en colère.  
« Heu... Theo et moi on a une relation... » Finit par admettre Stiles, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.  
« Une relation.. » Le père serra les poings. « C'est hors de question ! Tu as intérêt à ne plus poser tes sales pattes sur mon fils ! » Il s'emportait complètement, Stiles ne l'avait jamais énervé à ce point, et pourtant Dieu sait comme il pouvait être énervant. Il fit un pas menaçant vers le jeune homme qui ne bougea pas. Il était hors de lui, mais heureusement, Scott s'interposa avant que ça ne dégénère. Il attrapa le Shérif et essaya d'obtenir son attention.

« Calmez-vous, Shérif ! » Pas de réaction. « Mr Stilinski ! » Toujours rien, son regard obstinément sur Theo, prêt à faire quelque chose d'irréparable. « Noah ! » Enfin, l'adulte cligna des yeux et les reporta sur Scott. « Il faut vous calmer, venez. » Il prit la main du plus âgé et s'éloigna non sans lancer un regard assez inquiet à son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de discuter avec Theo.

Theo observa son petit-ami, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, l'air totalement perdu et comme choqué de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Stiles ? » L'hyperactif posa doucement son regard sur Theo.  
« Tu... Tu savais qu'il était mon père, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es servis de moi pour atteindre mon père ?!  
\- Quoi ? Non, attends, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis...  
\- Theo ! La vérité ! S'il te plaît ! » En voyant le regard brumeux de son petit-ami, Theo ne put lui mentir.  
« D'accord... au début, c'est vrai, c'était pour ça... mais je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi...  
\- Tais-toi... ne dis plus rien... » Stiles secoua la tête, déçu, blessé, triste et en colère. Il s'éloigna de Theo qui ne put que le regarder partir alors qu'il éclatait en sanglot.

Pendant ce temps, Scott avait fais asseoir le Shérif et lui servait à présent un verre d'eau. Il s'était mis tellement en colère qu'il avait eu peur que le père de Stiles fasse une attaque.

« Je ne suis pas si vieux, tu sais. » Finit-il par dire en voyant son regard inquiet.  
« Je sais mais je m'inquiète quand même... je ne vous avez jamais vu dans un état pareil... » Le plus vieux baissa le regard.  
« Comment ça a pu arriver... mon fils... avec ce... cet espèce de psychopathe...  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui mais... Theo n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvais que vous le pensez ? Je veux dire, j'avais de mauvais à priori sur lui et en apprenant à le connaître, je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait aussi des bons cotés.  
\- Alors toi aussi, tu es de son coté ?  
\- Là n'est pas la question, mais il rend Stiles heureux, et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. Pas vous ? » Le père ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. « Bon, je vous laisse le temps d'encaisser, moi je dois aller assister à un mariage. »

Il regarda à nouveau celui qu'il aime, un pincement au cœur en voyant sa tristesse, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Il trouva Theo, dans un coin, l'expression interdite. Puis, son meilleur ami en train de pleurer aux toilettes, il le prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement son dos.

« Tu m'avais prévenu...  
\- J'aurais préféré avoir tort. » Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que les larmes commencent à se sécher.  
« Il m'a dis qu'au départ il était venu me voir pour atteindre mon père mais qu'il est vraiment tombé amoureux de moi... Je ne sais plus si je dois le croire après ça...  
\- Tu veux mon avis ? Je l'ai vu faire des choses qu'un homme pas amoureux ne ferait pas. J'ai vu son regard sur toi. Je pense juste que vous avez besoin d'une bonne discussion. »

Stiles acquiesça doucement, serrant un peu plus son meilleur ami contre lui et le remerciant d'être là pour lui.

Puis, après s'être rafraîchis le visage, ils se rendirent enfin à la cérémonie, assister à l'union sacrée entre Derek Hale et Melissa McCall.

Tout le monde était là, s'étant remis de ses émotions... tous, sauf Theo. Scott se demanda où était passé cette tête de pioche et espérait tout de même qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

Encore moins une bêtise qui pourrait le conduire soit à la mort soit en prison.

o o o

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Scott, surprenant Theo en train de prendre ses affaires pour visiblement s'enfuir loin et vite.  
« Comment ça, ce que je fais ? Je m'en vais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ? Stiles te cherche partout ! » L'autre soupira.  
« Pour me larguer ?  
\- Non, espèce de nouille ! Parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il veut arranger les choses avec toi ! » Theo changea d'expression et leva enfin son regard plein d'espoir vers Scott.  
« C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui ! Alors repose-moi ça et va le voir pour discuter ou sinon... plus de confiture. » Le petit ami de Stiles ne put qu'esquisser un sourire à l'entente de la menace.  
« Merci, Scott. » Dit-il avant de le serrer un peu contre lui, puis Theo partit rejoindre Stiles.

Scott resta un moment là, perturbé par l'attitude de Theo, il n'a jamais eu de geste de ce genre envers lui avant. C'est vrai qu'il prenait ses aises, était sans-gêne, mais pas particulièrement affectueux, à part avec Stiles. ça le choquait autant que ça lui faisait plaisir, il avait comme l'impression que le jeune homme tentait de trouver une famille auprès d'eux.

Il rejoignit ensuite la fête qui n'était pas terminée, il n'y avait pas énormément de monde mais ça leur convenait ainsi. Une petite fête, entre eux, tout le monde s'était détendu à présent. Après une longue conversation privé, Stiles et Theo s'étaient tombé dans les bras, et le shérif commençait simplement à s'y faire.

Il partit un moment de la fête pour prendre l'air dehors, Scott le rejoignit et lui tendit une bière.

« Merci. » dit-il avec un sourire en prenant la bouteille. Scott prit tranquillement place à ses côtés.  
« ça va aller ?  
\- Oui, je... ça va aller. » Il laissa un silence planer, buvant une gorgée de la boisson. « Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis... à nous deux. » Le regard de Scott brilla entre espoir et inquiétude. « Je... » Le shérif se massa la nuque, hésitant. « Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, Scott mais je préfère te le dire plutôt que te faire attendre inutilement... »

Et voilà, les espoirs de Scott se brisèrent, une fois de plus, définitivement cette fois. Il se sentait mal, mais n'en montra rien, c'était comme une deuxième nature chez lui de cacher ses émotions pour que personne ne s'inquiète pour lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du père de Stiles.

« Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, au moins vous aurez essayé. Je suis content que vous ayez été honnête avec moi. »

Il se leva et rejoignit la fête qui commençait à se terminer. Anéanti, c'est comme ça qu'il se sentait, mais il savait que la seule chose à faire était d'avancer, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Plus tard, il rentra avec Stiles et Theo, les deux autres étant tellement alcoolisé qu'aucune parole censée ne sortait de leur bouche. Scott était le seul à ne pas avoir bu, il aurait peut-être dû.

Quand Stiles se réveilla à deux heure de l'après-midi, avec une gueule de bois pas possible, il entendit du bruit dans la chambre de Scott et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant qu'il faisait ses bagages.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je me suis engagé dans l'armé, je pars aujourd'hui. » Stiles resta un instant la bouche entrouverte.  
« TU AS FAIS QUOI ?! » Il hurla tellement fort que Theo se réveilla en sursaut.  
« Tu as bien entendu.  
\- Mais, et, tes études ?  
\- Je n'y arrive pas et tu le sais, il vaut mieux que je passe à autre chose.  
\- Mais... Pourquoi si soudainement ?!  
\- Je restais pour toi, mais à présent tu as Theo, il faut que je fasse ma vie aussi.  
\- Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te retiendra ?  
\- Rien. »

Il essaya pourtant, Theo aussi, en vain. à peine eut-il franchis la porte que Stiles appela son père pour tout lui dire, c'était le seul qui pouvait le résonner. Le shérif prit aussitôt sa voiture et s'en suivit la folle course tellement cliché qu'on la voit dans la plupart des comédies romantiques...

Il arriva trop tard, Scott était partis.

o o o

Trois ans étaient passés à présent. Theo s'était expliqué avec le Shérif, il se révéla pas si méchant que ça finalement. Disons que les circonstances ont été contre lui, et au lieu de se défendre, il s'était contenter de provoquer les forces de l'ordre, comme le Shérif. Theo et Stiles étaient fiancés à présent, Derek et Melissa vivaient heureux malgré quelques disputes de temps à autre. Scott leur envoyait des lettres pour donner des nouvelles, leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien. Oui, il leur écrivait à tous, sauf au Shérif. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui aurait dis de toute façon ?

Ce jour-là, personne n'était au courant que Scott revenait. Quand il entra dans la maison, avec sa clé personnel, il pensait qu'il n'y avait personne chez sa mère. Il avait toujours sa chambre ici, ses affaires à présent trop petite... c'était chez lui mais il n'avait plus vraiment sa place. Il allait vite se trouver un appartement et un boulot autre que mettre sa vie en danger sans arrêt. Il s'était à peine installé lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'en bas. Il descendit alors.

\- Maman ? C'est toi ? Interpella-t-il, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son regard rencontra celui du Shérif.  
\- Scott ?! S'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.  
\- Oh... Mr Stilinski... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
\- Eh bien... ta mère est parti en voyage avec Derek, elle m'a demandé de m'occuper des fleurs...  
\- Oh... J'aurais sûrement prévenir que je rentrais, sans doute. Rit le jeune homme.  
\- Sans doute... Tu as tellement grandis... Souffla le plus âgé comme s'il avait devant lui une apparition divine.  
\- Hm... oui, je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive après l'adolescence...

Le Shériff n'attendit pas plus pour s'approcher de lui et le prendre affectueusement entre ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

\- Tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi...  
\- Mh, vous aussi on dirait...  
\- Le jour où tu es parti, Stiles m'a appelé et j'ai essayé de te rattraper... mais c'était déjà trop tard.  
\- Vous... êtes venu ? Scott n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Noah le regarda sincèrement.  
\- On ne se rend pas compte de l'importance d'une personne avant de la perdre, je pensais l'avoir appris avec mon épouse... mais j'ai encore failli perdre quelqu'un que j'aime... je suis désolé, je suis un égoïste, seulement je n'ai plus envie de revivre ça.

Scott caressait doucement la joue du shérif, son regard dans le sien. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça, à l'armée il avait eu certaines relations, il avait profité d'être tellement occupé pour oublier le père de Stiles une bonne fois pour toute, et pourtant. Il était là. Devant lui, lui ouvrant son cœur. Il n'en demandait pas tant, c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité.

\- La vérité c'est que je t'aime...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Scott se jette littéralement sur ses lèvres qu'il désirait tant. Cet homme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années... allait-il enfin le rendre heureux ?

En tout cas, il comptait bien lui faire profiter des quelques trucs qu'il avait appris durant le temps où il n'était plus là...

* * *

 **Fin !**

 **Oui, je sais, c'était un couple peu banal... j'aime ça ! Laissez un pouce bleu si vous avez aimé quand même ! :p**


End file.
